


A Touch, A Look, A Word

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [26]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: A touch —Gentle, the briefest brush of skin on skin.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fan Poetry [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 1





	A Touch, A Look, A Word

**Author's Note:**

> National Poetry Month day 23, whoo!

A touch —  
Gentle, the briefest brush of skin on skin.  
A bard —  
Loyal where distrust could have lain.  
A look —  
Wanting, the desire growing hour on hour.  
A witcher —  
Lonely where others only saw anger.  
A word —  
Fond, the knowledge built from years on years.  
A love —  
Blooming where none thought it could.


End file.
